En el infierno no hay Wi-Fi
by Inavoig
Summary: Eren busca algo de lo que no está seguro. "¡Corre, salta, grita y amenaza! Pero no lo encontraras..."
1. Chapter 1

**Shigeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su obra es de **Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencia: **Humor bizarro. Parodia. Ooc. NSFW. Sin ánimo de ofender.

Quería quitarme la idea de la mente. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. ¿Ok? Ok.

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

Una amplio campo verde se extendía ante sus ojos, seria el escenario perfecto sí en medio de tanta naturaleza no hubiera una fila en zigzag de gente esperando su turno.

No se veía donde empezaba la fila.

Había salido de una pequeña puerta en donde un perro gigante la custodiaba, muchos no podían entrar y otras tantas almas morían intentando pasar al gran can, él se coló mientras el animal estaba distraído, la verdad.

Algunas parcas con su gran túnica negra larga hacían que la fila no se descontrolara, iban pasando tomando los nombres de las personas, al ir a formarse como todos los demás, se aburrió después de algunos minutos y salió para ver que había en ese lugar.

Al ir avanzando notó que muchos de mis amigos estaban ahí, otros tantos se paseaban como si estuvieran de compras y vio a Armin, el chico rubio parecia que iba a dormirse en cualquier momento.

Mientras mas de adentraba iba reconociendo a personas, por ejemplo a Mikasa quien llevaba con ella un libro, formada no parecía aburrida.

Jean estaba a unas cuantas personas de ella y se le notaba hastiado, jugueteaba con una moneda alzándola al aire y luego haciéndola girar entre sus dedos.

Quizo acercarse a ellos pero algo se lo impidió.

—Eren Jaeger —alguien habló a su lado y notó a un gran esqueleto con una oz—. El señor de las tinieblas quiere hablar contigo.

Se paralizó en su sitio y tembló unos instantes. Esa cosa fea frente a él le causaba escalofríos.

Asintió como pudo y el esqueleto le guió hasta una enorme puerta en medio de la nada. Una ve que se abrieron, un olor fétido llegó a su nariz: cómo comida echada a perder. No pudo controlar las arcadas que le dieron por tan espantosa sensación, al entrar, el calor que había dentro era agobiante; las paredes eran de roca picuda donde no te podías sostener, el angosto camino estaba rodeado de flamas que se extendían cada cierto tiempo al menos dos metros sobre su cabeza.

El infierno, literal.

—¿Aquí es?

La pregunta hizo que el esqueleto le mirara con sus vacías cuencas.

—¿Hay algún otro camino, Eren Jaeger?

—No, creo que no… —murmuró por el evidente tono de sarcasmo. Que esqueleto tan más grosero, pensó.

Cuando el camino estaba por acabarse, una segunda puerta apareció, esta vez era una más pequeña de un color blanco.

Curioso, miró a su acompañante y éste sólo atravesó sin abrir. Aturdido, retrocedió algunos pasos pero una huesuda mano ya lo tenia sujeto de la camisa arrastrándolo con él.

—Medidas de seguridad —le explicó cómo si necesitara saberlo. Volvieron a andar por un pasillo negro iluminado por candiles y el olor repúgnate había desaparecido—. Sí alguien intenta abrir la puerta es mandado al inicio, y si por otra parte alguien intenta derribarla… bueno, atravesara la puerta pero no se encontrara con mi señor, si no con un barranco. Tardara por lo menos una semana en escalarla. Hay almas que piensan que tienen el derecho de aparecer sin ser llamadas.

—¿Yo por qué si? —acusó. No recuerda haber pedido una audiencia con nadie, en realidad casi no recuerda nada.

—Mi señor cree que eres una de las pocas excepciones.

—Si no quieren ser molestados, ¿por qué no quitan la puerta del campo? —volvió a preguntar con evidente tono de reproche.

Al parecer eso del miedo ya se le había pasado, a medias.

—El señor de las tinieblas suele divertirse con almas incautas —Fue toda su explicación.

"Una nueva puerta. Puertas. A la gente del infierno le encantan".

De madera, algo gastada y con un simple grabado al que no le entendió nada.

El muerto tocó dos veces y comenzaron a abrirse, cuando lo hicieron por completo apareció una agradable habitación rodeada de múltiples libreros. Un sillón donde un hombre parecía leer algunos papeles y una mujer a su lado de pie fue lo segundo que vio.

—He traído al alma que vagaba sin permiso.

—Perdón por mandarte a hacer cosas tan triviales.

Al menos ese sujeto parecía educado.

—No se preocupe, señor. El joven es alguien interesante —se inclinó (o eso parecía que hacia porque su túnica se arrugo levemente) —. Con su permiso.

Y luego desapareció.

—Bien —dijo el hombre sentado, apartando los papeles de su cara y solo así pudo percatarse de que llevaba lentes. Era un hombre que no pasaba de los treinta, de eso estaba seguro o al menos eso parecía; entallado en un traje gris sin saco. Cabello oscuro y facciones masculinas. ¿Ese era el señor de las tinieblas? —. Eren Jaeger. ¿Correcto?

Comenzó a hablar aun sentado mientras sonreía de forma siniestra.

—Si, lo soy.

—Quince años. Una edad mala para una muerte. No, no —negó divertido—. Debes de tener a muchos llorando por ahí.

No a muchos, acababa de ver a Miksa y Armin.

—No, lo siento, soy huérfano.

—¿En serio? —una carcajada retumbó por toda la habitación haciendo estremecer a Eren—. Acabo de leer tu hoja de vida, bastante entretenida he de admitir. ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato?

—¿Qué tan malo es? —preguntó con cautela.

—Oh, pero qué atrevido. Negociando con el diablo. Me agradas —Eren frunció las cejas y formó una línea recta con su boca, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él. El hombre se percató que hacerle enojar no iba a traer nada bueno y continuo—: No es malo, chiquillo. Sólo tienes que vagar como lo estabas haciendo hace un rato y traerme algo.

Eren no estaba seguro de estar negociando realmente, sólo hacia lo que creía correcto.

—¿Qué ganó yo?

—¿Libertad? ¡Todos aquí la buscan! —Se puso de pie señalando la ventana—. ¿Qué te hace diferente del resto?

—No hay nada para mí allá afuera. No recuerdo muchas cosas, solo rostros familiares y pequeños acontecimientos —contestó mientras intentaba encontrar la salida, sus sentidos (o al menos lo que recordaba de ellos) estaban alertas y la puerta de donde entró ya no estaba. Ese sujeto no parecía buena persona.

El esqueleto lo llamó "señor de las tinieblas" y él mismo se dijo "diablo". Esas palabras definitivamente no llevaban a algo bueno. Recordaba vagamente lo que era el infierno, así que lo asoció con ese lugar.

—Ah, ya veo. Es por eso que no me tienes miedo. ¡Soy el Rey aquí! ¿Eso no te suena de nada?—Eren negó y el hombre hizo una pose pensativa llevándose la mano derecha a su barbilla—. ¿Y sí te devuelvo los recuerdos?

—Lo siento, esa idea no me es tentadora.

Al parecer la ignorancia le era de ayuda en ese sitio.

—Eres difícil, Eren Jaeger. ¡Deberías estar honrado de estar ante mi presencia! Podría reducirte a la nada en un parpadeo y sin embargo, estas aquí revelándote —terminó de decir de forma misteriosa.

—Hágalo, no tengo cosas por las que luchar aquí —se encogió de hombros y negó.

—Ah, aquí no, ciertamente. ¡Pero allá afuera si! Debo confesarte algo —se acercó hasta Eren en un movimiento—. Aun no era tu hora para morir, dejaste muchas cosas a medias.

—No las recuerdo, no importa.

El hombre se inclinó a su altura y puso su frente con la del castaño.

Eren experimentó algo similar al vértigo cuando imágenes de su vida cruzaron rápido por su mente, hasta que exhausto por todo lo revelado cayó al piso respirando agitadamente.

Con sus manos sobre el suelo y sudor resbalando por su frente entró en pánico, quizo levantarse de nuevo pero volvió a caer.

—¿Ahora si quieres el trato? —el de oscuro cabello se puso de cuclillas frente a Eren con gesto divertido.

—¡Devuélvame ahora mismo!

—¡Calma! En cuanto aceptes el trato podremos seguir y… —una furiosa mano le jaló la corbata haciéndolo quedar cara a cara con el castaño

—¡Lléveme de vuelta! —rugió con furia con sus ojos verdes fijos en su rostro

¡Él no debía estar en ese lugar! ¡Aun no era el momento para morir!

Los oscuros ojos del señor de las tinieblas se ensombrecieron a un mas, apartando con brusquedad la manos que le sujetaba y poniéndose de pie con extrema lentitud mientras volvía a anudarse la corbata.

—Me arrugaste el traje —espetó con frialdad, cambiando el tono de su voz juguetona a una seria bastante gruesa que retumbaba en las paredes—. No te di permiso de tocarme, sucio mortal.

—¡Hagamos el trato! Maldita sea —golpeó el suelo con fuerza, impotente.

—Creí que no tenias nada por lo qué luchar.

—Lo tengo. ¡Lo tengo!

—Bien —no quería que el niño cambiara de opinión, ya le estaba divirtiendo bastante. Miró a la mujer que se mantenía impasible a un lado del sillón y le hizo señas para que se fuera, después de eso alzó una mano al aire y en ella aparecieron unos papeles que comenzó a leer en voz alta—. Eren Jager, quince años. Causa de la muerte: Accidental. Condena: No hay por el momento. Contrato: Aceptado.

"El alma humana será procesada, se le concederá un único deseo y será devuelto a su vida mortal una vez que termine —recitó—. ¿Hay algo qué quieres objetar?"

—¿Cuál es el precio?

—No hay, sólo quiero divertirme —le acercó la hoja y una pluma para que firmará.

Eren los sujetó y cuando iba a firmar la pluma le hizo un corte y luego desapareció. Gotas de sangre cayeron en el contrato y con rapidez el hombre tomó el papel con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buen chico, aquí solo hay contratos de sangre —guardó la hoja en un cofre que hizo aparecer y que flotaba en el aire—. Ahora solo hay una opción: Hacerlo bien.

—¿Qué?

—Buena suerte, Eren Jaeger.

—¡No me ha dicho que es lo que buscaré!

—Ya lo descubrirás —respondió con burla—. Cuando lo tengas, vuelve a mí.

Con un movimiento de mano le hizo desaparecer devolviéndolo al campo.

Una vez que no hubo nadie, poco a poco el hombre fue transformándose en una criatura grotesca. La habitación ahora era una especie de cueva que cada vez se hacia más amplia y un trono destacaba entre la oscuridad junto a una hilera de dientes blancos que no dejaba de sonreír.

* * *

**Notas:**

Queria sacarme la idea de mi mentecilla, ¿creen que merece continuación?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: **Three-shot (?) Si, el próximo capítulo es el final.

**Advertencia: **Esto es una parodia. Humor bizarro todo mezclado, no intente encontrarle coherencia.

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Una mano interceptó a Mikasa mientras estaba distraída, alejándola en el proceso de la interminable fila. Catorce pasos hacia la derecha, vuelta en el hombre de postura curvada, metiéndose entre las personas y a lado de un árbol de doble tronco estaba Armin; sentado jugueteando con el pasto y dos metros más allá Jean llorando porque su moneda se cayó cuando Eren le arrastró hasta ahí.

—Dime qué me reconoces —dijo Eren, repitiendo lo mismo que a los demás y agitando el cuerpo de la joven.

—Si, Eren, reconocería esas cejas donde fuera.

El castaño frunció el ceño y se arregló sus lindas cejas.

—¿Sabes cómo llegamos aquí? —insistió en su cuestionamiento.

—No, sólo sé que debemos permanecer en la fila.

—¡Al diablo la fila! —gruñó desesperado, era la misma respuesta que sus otros dos amigos le dieron—. ¿Has visto a alguien más aparte de nosotros?

—Creo que por allá —ella apuntó a unas personas cualquieras—. Y por allá —hizo lo mismo pero apuntando al mar de gente y luego se encogió de hombros—. Si, he visto muchas.

Eren se palmeó el rostro haciendo un seco sonido, fulminó a la chica con la mirada y la acercó al par que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por separado.

—Tengo una idea de cómo salir de aquí, pero necesito su ayuda —les dijo Eren.

—Lo qué tenemos que hacer es permanecer en la fila —Habló la disque voz de la razón de nombre Armin.

—¡No! —zarandeó a su amigo rubio, ha estado repitiendo la misma frase desde que lo sacó—. Lo que pasa es que no has recuperado tus recuerdos y solo piensas en eso.

—La fila es amor, Eren. Es la respuesta a nuestros problemas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parado en la misma posición? ¡Horas! No han avanzado nada, no me digan que…

—Eren, lo qué necesitas es formarte de nuevo —les interrumpió la chica con gesto sombrío.

—Es imposible hablar con ustedes, vuelvan a la fila sí quieren. ¡No los necesito!

Mikasa le detuvo antes de que se fuera sin ellos, tomándolo de la mano y viéndole con esos pozos sin fondo, lo que le causó pánico a Eren, ella le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

—No te dejare solo, Eren.

—Mikasa… —pronuncio su nombre esperanzado.

—Ven, volvamos juntos a la fila.

Y luego esas esperanzas murieron cómo murió el perro que alguna vez tuvo y al cual creyó ver hace poco pero en realidad era un hombre vestido de perro. ¿Se habrá muerto de calor dentro del traje? Todo era tan confuso ahí…

—¡No! —agitó la cabeza sacando esas ideas de su mente y corrió dejándolos atrás, desviando la vuelta del hombre encorvado a la mujer barbuda.

…

..

Vagó por lo que parecieron ser interminables horas, preguntando a las personas que encontraba por algún objeto que pudiesen destacar, recibiendo la interminable respuesta de la fila. Estúpida fila estúpidamente bien organizada.

Comenzaba a pensar acerca de cómo terminó ahí, según sus recuerdos había estado haciendo algo peligroso pero no eran imágenes nítidas.

Sintió de un momento a otro la pesada mirada de alguien, con miedo giró su vista encontrándose con un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años. Chupaba una paleta helada. Paleta helada en el infierno… paleta helada en el…

¡Ese lugar ni siquiera parecía el infierno! Y la maldita fila seguía llenándose de gente pero nunca avanzaba. Estaba harto de todos ahí. Harto del niño que le seguía mirando, no entiende que hace un niño en el maldito lugar.

—Maté a muchos gatos —escuchó una vocecilla chillona y cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con el pequeño engendro a sus pies—. Maté a mi perro y luego tire por las escaleras a mi hermana.

—¿Qué?

—Sobrevivió —dio un suspiró cansado, la verdad no parecía arrepentido—. Mi señor dijo que podía vivir aquí mientras no me acercara al inicio de la fila.

—Que bueno —Dio un paso disimulado hacia atrás, ese niño comenzaba a provocarle escalofríos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Parece que buscas algo. ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

—Eh, no.

Unos molestos ojos infantiles le recorrieron con descaro y luego chasqueó le lengua, escupiendo hacia el pasto y maldiciéndole con el dedo medio de su pequeña y no muy inocente mano.

—Lo que buscas no se encuentra a simple vista —informó con su interminable paleta en mano para luego correr perdiéndose entre la gente.

Vaya crio más raro; pensó Eren. Todos ahí eran raros, hasta el árbol que se movía frente suyo era raro y ese rubio cabello era raro porque todos eran raros y…

¡¿Rubio cabello?! ¡Armin!

Pero no era Armin, era… ¿Erwin? ¿Ese era su nombre? Sabía quien era, o al menos le reconocía de vista. Ahora que lo piensa bien se le olvidó que estaba haciendo ahí…

¿Los recuerdos se borraron de nuevo? Maldito Satanás, solo juega con él, al menos dejó los necesarios.

—Lleva queriendo trepar el árbol desde hace mucho —le dijo alguien, sobresaltándole.

—¿Levi? —cuestionó por inercia al verle.

—¿Levi? —Repitió el hombre—. Ah, si. Así me llamo.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—No lo sé —contestó indiferente volviendo a mirar al rubio—. Creo que tengo que cuidar que no se mate.

Eren suspiró una vez más ese interminable día, su pobre alma no podía descansar en paz y a lo mejor en su vida fue una persona horrible y por eso pasaba por todo ese quebradero de cabeza.

El hombre en el árbol les miró y el castaño retrocedió cuando los ojos azules solo lo enfocaron a él.

—¿Qué le sucede? —murmuró para sí mismo, pero Levi le había escuchado perfectamente.

—Te reconoció, eso mismo hizo cuando me vio —el hombre de oscuro cabello frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua recordando—. El idiota dice que no debemos volver a la fila, pero a veces intenta ir al principio pero vuelve después de unos segundos.

_Eso suena interesante._se dijo Jaeger con entusiasmo.

…

..

Una entrada grande, un pasaje angosto, una puerta color blanco y luego las letras irreconocibles.

—Oh, pero que sorpresa.

Les recibió el sujeto con lentes con cara de que no rompe un plato. Deben ser los lentes, los lentes atraen credibilidad. El castaño negó por esas ideas que le vienen a la cabeza como moscas molestas.

—¡¿Qué estoy buscando?!

—Aun no lo encuentras —afirmó el hombre con decepción—. Pierdes tiempo. Ve.

—¡Pero…!

—Trajiste a alguien contigo —le interrumpió el reclamo al joven y luego sacudió la cabeza negando con diversión en su rostro—. Creo que no quedaron claros algunos puntos.

Con un simple movimiento de la muñeca el hombre de las tinieblas hizo atraer a los intrusos quienes cayeron de un agujero negro en aire al suelo.

—Te dije que no funcionaria —susurró Levi al rubio.

Erwin sonrió libre de toda culpa mientras se incorporaba.

—Tú —dijo el hombre con lentes apuntando a Smith—. Rubio —bufó con fastidio—. Me deshice de ti hace rato ya.

—No escuchó mis puntos —manifestó dando un paso al frente.

—¡No hace falta! —otro movimiento de la mano y lo hizo desaparecer dejando solo a Levi—. ¿Ves lo qué me haces hacer? Eren Jaeger.

—Ellos me siguieron —se defendió—. ¡Dígame que busco!

El traje con el que le vio ya no era el mismo, en ese momento llevaba un llamativo traje blanco, una loca corbata morada y una camisa rosa que hacia juego con brillantes zapatos negros.. El hombre acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz y negó.

—Este juego ya no me está gustando. Ese de ahí —apunto a Levi—, me incomoda.

Eren miró a Levi quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que cómo ya encontraste al raro no tengo otra opción más que reiniciar el juego —continuo diciendo el hombre.

—Espere —dijo Eren—. ¿Erwin también lo buscaba?

—Él, el raro imperturbable, la chica de lentes que no dejaba de gritar emocionada y tú. Si. Muchos este día lo han intentado pero solo uno lo ha conseguido. El trato era que no interferiría con el juego y no le iba a borrar los recuerdos sí lo dejaba quedarse un poco más, pero no hizo caso y siempre vuelve —dio por terminado su discurso con un suspiro aburrido.

—¿Y por qué quiere ir al inicio de la fila? —preguntó Levi.

—Quiere saber que hay más allá —contestó con simpleza—, pero no lo dejo ir. No me gusta su forma de hacer las cosas, son muy drásticas. ¿Sabias que utilizó al niño de la paleta? Lo envié para que lo intimidara y el pobre chico volvió suplicando que lo perdonara porque confesó. Nunca imaginé tal cosa, ¿sabes? Su hoja de vida dice que es un hombre intachable, quizá solo de pensamiento —murmuró para sí mismo y luego rió secamente.

—Supongo que debo irme y buscar —susurró Eren dispuesto a irse y hacerse el tonto.

—No —el hombre cambió su traje colorido a uno más serio color negro en donde destacaba una corbata gris dentro de todo. Le miró con sus ensombrecidos ojos oscuros y se quitó los lentes lanzándolos lejos y haciéndoles desaparecer en el proceso—. Me aburrí por hoy.

Se dio la vuelta e hizo desaparecer el lugar y a ellos los mandó a una habitación envuelta en penumbra.

Abatido y frustrado, Eren golpeó lo primero que palpó con su mano. Le fue regresado con mayor intensidad en forma de patada.

—¿Qué te crees, hijo de puta?

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó asustado, creyó que estaba solo—. ¿Levi?

—No, niño. Soy tu madre, pero me cambió la voz cuando di a parar al infierno. Mi sueño siempre fue travestirme.

—Eso no es gracioso —acusó enfadado. Suspiró de nuevo y se dejó caer contra lo que fuera donde estaba sentado. Un quejido le hizo retroceder asustado volviendo a topar con el otro hombre.

—Estas muy cerca, mocoso de mierda.

—Tiene una actitud bastante arisca.

—¿Arisca? —Repitió riendo sin ganas—. Es mi forma de demostrar aprecio.

—Ya, los dos —les paró una voz que reconocieron como la de Erwin—, creo que hay una forma de salir de aquí.

—Por supuesto —ironizó Levi—. Tus ideas tan maravillosas nos han llevado hasta aquí.

—Como decía —le ignoró deliberadamente—: Tiene que tener un control de las almas, tarde o temprano tenemos que pasar a donde sea que tengamos que ir.

—Es el jefe, podría dejarnos morir sí quisiera —dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro.

—Ya estamos muertos, somos almas después de todo, no nos da hambre.

—Ese sujeto está loco —apoyó Eren.

—Loco o no, somos parte de su sistema, tiene que venir por nosotros.

—No va a venir, ¿viste como nos trajo? Hará lo mismo. Con un chasquido de dedos nos hará hacer una orgia masiva —Levi miró a Eren y sonrió, causándole escalofríos al chico—. Aunque no estaría mal.

—Tengo un plan.

Minutos, horas, o segundos más tarde. El trío caminaba por la oscuridad que les rodeaba, topando descaradamente (Levi) unos con otros. No fue hasta que el rubio tocó algo que no cuadraba con la pared que les hizo detenerse.

—Creo que es una perilla.

—Puertas —masculló entre dientes el más bajo.

Al girarla, se abrió una puerta que daba a una habitación iluminada. Y en medio de ella se encontraba el señor de las tinieblas recibiendo un masaje, o eso parecía. Una bonita mujer encima de él, sus pies desnudos tocando la espalda mientras ella se encontraba de pie.

—Les dije, orgias —murmuró Levi.

Con disimulo trataron de escabullirse, pero la fría mirada de advertencia que les dio al descubrirlos les hizo paralizarse. La puerta desapareció y ellos tuvieron que permanecer de pie tratando de fundirse con las paredes para no ser observados de esa manera tan escalofriante.

—Ya que están ahí —les dijo, captando toda la atención de Levi pues creía que si iban a ser la orgia—, deberían ayudarme.

Levi bufó desanimado.

…

..

.

Un par de cabezas rubia y castaña sobresalían de la pequeña separación que les impedía ver al otro lado. Se encontraban haciendo un cambió de ropa, el señor de las tinieblas había adivinado que el hombre de mirada aburrida era un peligro para la integridad del pequeño Eren, así que optó por separarles.

Ya vestidos los tres enfundados en un limpio y amoldado traje negro el hombre de lentes les felicitó por su buena apariencia.

—¿Aún quieres seguir intentando agradarme, Eren Jaeger? —preguntó el hombre de oscuros ojos.

—¡Míreme intentar! —exclamó Eren lleno de energía.

Satanás sonrió complacido por el entusiasmo del menor.

Le indicó a la mujer que casi nunca se le separaba que le entregase unos documentos a cada uno. Eran formatos en blanco.

—Llénenlas todas —Tres pares de ojos le miraron con duda—. Son cosas que tengo que hacer de vez en cuando, pero hoy no tengo ganas. Después de llenarlas llévenlas con mi amiga La Muerte, si no la encuentran en la entrada puede estar deambulando por la fila.

Eren gruñó al escuchar esa palabra.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Por el momento —zanjó el hombre con lentes y luego desapareció por una de las tantas puertas que rodeaban la habitación.

..

.

—Estoy exhausto —se quejó Eren dejándose caer encima del sillón.

—Eres un alma, no te cansas.

—Estoy mentalmente exhausto.

—Repito, eres un alma.

El castaño le mandó una mirada indignada a Levi, ese hombre se la pasaba molestándole como si se conocieran de años.

Irvin quien ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado al humor del otro hombre, les ignoraba.

—Creo que es todo —dijo Smith. Se levantó y recogió todos los papeles que había llenado con datos falsos—. Deberíamos irnos ya.

—Esto se llama abuso de autoridad —dijo ente dientes el hombre de brunos cabellos imitando al rubio.

—Vamos, le invito a levantar una queja —se burló Eren y como respuesta Levi le pateó—. ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

Él solo se vengó.

—A mi no me hablas así —demandó como respuesta.

El castaño le miró nuevamente indignado.

El rubio se les adelantó abriendo una de las puertas y una onda de calor le pasó de largo. Dentro estaba una especie de tortura. Hombres atados con cadenas en la pared mientras eran azotados con látigos.

Inmediatamente le cerró, no vaya a ser que a Levi se le antoje la orgia.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

Smith le sonrió a Eren y negó, apuntando a otra puerta

Salieron de ahí al segundo intento, pasaron por lo mismo que para entrar y de nuevo hacia la extenso campo verde. Buscaron a la parca, pero bueno, todos los esqueletos tenían túnicas y cada que preguntaban unas a otras se señalaban donde ni siquiera ellos sabían distinguirse.

Era como volver a empezar, pensó Eren frustrado.

Al final se dedicó a amenazar a todos hasta que dio con el indicado.

—Esos no eran los papeles que tenia que entregar —les dijo La Muerte con esa voz neutral que sonaba aburrida.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —gritó el castaño enfurecido, Levi le impidió acercársele más de la cuenta, se le notaban las ganas de morderle esa huesuda mano que les apuntaba.

—Creo que hay un error, señor Muerte —comenzó a decir Irvin tratando de impedir desmembramientos—. Él mismo dijo que…

—No son los papeles —interrumpió—. Le mandé un mensaje antes.

Sacó de su larga túnica negra un objeto extraño que ninguno de los tres identificó. Comenzó a tocarlo bajo la atenta mirada de ellos y luego negó.

—Se me fue la señal, no le llegó —agregó La Muerte.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Levi, alzando una ceja de manera intimidante.

—Le dije que no me gustaba eso del pre-pago, ahora nos atenemos a las consecuencias. ¿Saben el tiempo qué quita poder conseguir saldo para el celular? Debería haber Wi—Fi libre para todos, pero no —se quejó.

Al castaño pareció hacerle "click" algo dentro de su cabecita pensante y preguntó:

—¿No hay qué?

—Wi-Fi —respondió.

Eren casi baila complacido. Sea lo que fuera que sea.

_En el Infierno no hay Wi-Fi._

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

* * *

**Notas: **

¡En el infierno no hay Wi-Fi! Les dije hahahahha ok no, pero si.

Anónimos.

**Cindy'nya3: **Pecado yo soy (8) ¡Aquí está la conti!

**Guest: E**n el infierno no hay D:**  
**

¿Llegarón hasta aquí? ¿Les gustó?


End file.
